


Fine Art

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [553]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek tries painting, Drabble, Gen, Supportive Stiles Stilinski, sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/24/21: “vase, rob, wretched”Theme Week: Creativity
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [553]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Fine Art

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/24/21: “vase, rob, wretched”
> 
> Theme Week: Creativity

“It’s a popsicle on fire!” Laura shouted the words like a prize-winning answer.

“It’s a…” Stiles was stumped.

“It’s a vase of flowers,” Derek said, with no emotion whatsoever, echoed instantly by Stiles’s excited, “ _It’savaseofflowers!_ I was gonna say that!”

Derek glared at him.

“But you’re getting better, Der-Bear. I _said_ art class would be good for you.”

“You _said_ art class would offer a break from my ‘wretched existence.’”

Stiles decided not to laugh since robbing Derek of any more dignity would likely result in a severe maiming.

That’s why to this day Derek’s painting hangs in their bedroom.


End file.
